


First Time He Kissed a Boy

by vexed_fan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bitchy Mary, Bully john, Bullying, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Angst, Teen John, Teen Sherlock, Why Did I Write This?, jealous mary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexed_fan/pseuds/vexed_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You too, are delusional, Watson. Why would you be in a relationship with someone who exploits on you? Who uses your status? Why would you love someone you never really loved? I don’t get it. I don’t get all of your ‘sentiments’.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time He Kissed a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Teen!lock AU fanfiction inspired by the song First Time He Kissed a Boy by Kadie Elder.

“Great match, Watson, keep it up.” His coach patted his shoulder with a heavy hand, an encouraging smile given to John. Winning the rugby wasn’t really much of a deal for the teen, not when he is currently standing in the middle of the whole green school field, sweating, with thousands of people watching their victory, and is expecting the whole deal Mary, his girlfriend, offered at him earlier.

 

_“What if… What if when your team wins, maybe you can get me to your place and you can do anything you want with me?” It was those words, seductive and tingling, being spoken behind his ear at the rusty locker room. His teammates were watching him, expecting some scene that they would like to happen between the two, but no, it was just Mary being Mary, dabbing a towel at her sweat-less boyfriend’s forehead before the match, stroking his shoulders and massaging his back, her tone and movements were measured together._

 

_“Wasn’t that a great idea, John?” She looked at the players, expecting something at them. John too noticed her attention and he saw that they gave her all a nod. He glared at them. “Pleasuring me for the first time? Bet your past girls have nothing compared to me.”_

 

 _‘Maybe.’ John thought. He has been with girls, for Christ’s sake, of course, he has to, and that’s the rule of being popular. You can kiss anyone you want, bully anyone you want- even teachers, make them beg especially that nerd… Who is he again?_ Shez _-_

 

_Nope._

 

_Sherrinford?_

 

_He knew that the one he loves to bully has a weird name, weirder than all of the aforementioned names above._

 

_Sher… Sherlock?_

 

_Yes, yes, of course, it was that guy._

 

_Is he really, though? All he could remember was that ludicrous papers filled with anything related to Chemistry and illegible handwritings flying everywhere when he “accidentally” pushed him in the li-_

 

His train of thought was cut out when his girlfriend ran her fingers through his hair roughly, spreading gel on his blond locks, styling it to make it look “messy” as what Mary always says. It wouldn’t make sense anyway; his hair would be soaking with perspiration later.

 

_“There… good luck about the game." Said by Mary who kissed him on his cheek._

 

‘A damn good shag would be perfect after the victory party.’ He tucked his stomach in with an ego, taking in the view of a cheering audience. Out of the entire crowd, he saw his favourite victim, sitting on the bench, wearing a somber black skinny jeans and hoodie, listening to some music he probably has never heard of through his strikingly white headphones to the point that his clothes contrast his pale skin. He narrowed his eyes to get a clear vision of him and saw that he left, taking the stairs down away from bleachers.

 

\----

 

“A promise would be a promise.” Mary said as she pushed John on the men’s washroom, closing the door while occupying the cubicle, locking him in.

 

“After the party.” He can feel her fingers touch under his rugby uniform, stretching it, allowing her to touch more areas of John’s body. He doesn't know why he's not in the mood right now, neither why he is irritated at this moment.

 

“I said after the party, for fucks sake, Mary!” John bolted out of the room; the small space has kept Mary away from him, frightened. The loud sound of his voice and the bang of the door echoed around the whole washroom.

 

“What are you doing here?” He referred to Sherlock who was washing his hands.

 

“Don’t be stupid, of course, I was taking a piss.” John looked at the same man he was looking at the same stand. Sherlock looked at John and Mary from head to toe, as if scanning them. “Feeling irritated, are we?” God, he couldn’t take this man.

 

“Fuck everything!” And he fixed his uniform, planning to change them as soon as possible and left the room.

 

“Why’d you have to ruin this moment?” Mary turned and seethed at him when her boyfriend left.

 

“’This moment’? Stop being ridiculous, you’re out of your mind.” He towered and looked down at her. Sherlock can see that her hands are shaking, a sign that she was going to slap him, and of course, he wouldn’t let that happen. He stopped the slap mid- air, holding her wrists firmly, “If he truly does ‘love you’ then why wouldn’t he let you take you in?” She could hear mockery in his tone. “Plus, having a sweet, young and virginal you isn’t really what he minds right now…poor Mary.”

 

He breathes in deeply and said, “You are a fifteen-year-old teenager who has a mental age of nine and is trapped in a body of a sexually frustrated fifty-year-old woman, in short…” He lets go of her hand and turned his back and finally said, “You. Are. Not. Attractive.”

 

“I’m going to tell John about this.” Mary huffs an air and tries to hide her unshed tears.

 

“And I said them all in the very nicest way possible!” Sherlock said and she heard the words that stuck and kept her awake at night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Memagawa lang 'to hahaha
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this


End file.
